mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kōichi Mashimo
|image = |image_size = |caption = |birth_date = |birth_place = Tokyo, Japan |nationality = Japanese |known_for = Bee Train animation studio |alma_mater = Sophia University |employer = Tatsunoko Production Bee Train Victor Entertainment Production I.G |occupation = Anime director and screenwriter }} is a well known Japanese anime director and the founder of the animation studio Bee Train. Since the creation of the studio, Mashimo directed or otherwise participated in (nearly) all its works, for example, as a member of art or sound department. The anime OVA Murder Princess was the first Bee Train production since 1999 which he had not directed. Biography Kōichi Mashimo was born on June 21, 1952 in Tokyo, Japan and from his early years showed interest in photography, admittedly under the influence of his father. Mashimo studied jurisprudence at Sophia University and during his fourth university year, he participated in the making of several television commercials. However, this was a rather disappointing experience, and on November 6, 1975, he applied for a position of Hiroshi Sasagawa's assistant director in Tatsunoko Production. The first anime series he worked on was Time Bokan (1975-76). In the mid-80s, while still working for Tatsunoko, Mashimo survived a severe alpine skiing accident. During his stay in an intensive care unit, he came up with an idea of a "hospital for animators", an animation studio whose primary goal would be fostering and self-actualization of talented artists rather than commercial success and money. Some time after that, he founded a small freelance studio called Mashimo Jimusho that was mainly producing in-between animation for larger companies. In 1997, Mashimo presented his studio-as-hospital concept to Mitsuhisa Ishikawa, the president of Production I.G, who was so impressed with it that he immediately agreed to sponsor Mashimo. The new subsidiary has become known as Bee Train and in February 2006, it ended its relationship with I.G and became independent. Approach and style Mashimo generally storyboards all the anime he directs. As one of the leading and only regular on-staff directors at Bee Train, most series are fully directed by him. As Bee Train has expanded, more directors have been able to handle episode direction under Mashimo's supervision, such as Tsubasa Chronicle. Mashimo is known for frequently hiring Yuki Kajiura to compose for his projects. Their first project being ''Eat-Man, then going onto Noir, as well as .hack//Sign, Liminality, and Tsubasa Chronicle. Besides Kajiura, many Mashimo and Bee Train's projects bring back seiyūs and crew members. Some noted cast members include: Maaya Sakamoto (.hack//SIGN Blade of the Immortal, Tsubasa Chronicle), Sanae Kobayashi (Madlax, .hack//Roots, .hack//Liminality), Kôichi Mashimo as well as noted crew members such as character designer Minako Shiba, Satoshi Oshawa, and artist and director Koji Sawai, as well as writers such as Hiroyuki Kawasaki. Mashimo's approach to music is to have the music play a key role in the series. He feels music and animation should work and push each other to new heights all the time, and it should be seen as more than simple background. Some of Mashimo's major projects have featured strong female protagonists. The famous "girls with guns" trilogy (Noir, Madlax, El Cazador de la Bruja) have all featured female characters in lead roles. One of his earlier films, The Weathering Continent, also featured a young woman who takes matters into her own hands to save her people. Some have also been known to contain subtle hints at lesbian relations, most notably in Madlax. Filmography Trivia * Mashimo once remarked that he would like to have personally met the photographers Richard Avedon, Jeanloup Sieff, and Helmut Newton and film directors John Ford and Alfred Hitchcock. However, by the time the interview has been published, four of these were already dead and Avedon died later that year. * Mashimo is particularly fond of the French movie Les Aventuriers (1967, IMDB) and has even named a character in Madlax after the protagonist of that film. References ;Specific ;General * Katoh, Hidekazu et al. "Tsubasa - Reservoir Chronicle". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 26-33. * Yuki, Masahiro. "The Official Art of .hack//Roots". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 101-107. External links * * Kōichi Mashimo at the Bee Train Fan Wiki * *Koichi Mashimo at Anime-Wiki Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:Anime directors Category:Bee Train Category:Japanese anime directors Category:Japanese Roman Catholics Category:Existentialists Category:Christian existentialists Category:People from Tokyo Category:Tatsunoko Production Category:Storyboard artists de:Kōichi Mashimo es:Kōichi Mashimo fr:Kōichi Mashimo ko:마시모 고이치 it:Kōichi Mashimo ja:真下耕一 ru:Масимо, Коити tr:Kōichi Mashimo zh:真下耕一